Choke me, kill me but don't love me
by snowcky
Summary: Tyki Mikk x Trafalgar Law, Cross-over, angst, R "Parfois, j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de t'arracher le coeur à main nues, juste pour voir si je peux lire de la peur dans tes yeux." Résumé bullshit, je sais. Pas corrigé donc surement bourré de fautes. Et comme en plus, j'ai oublié comment le site fonctionne depuis le temps, ça va être la fête du slip. Send help.


_Warning_ : Angst, character death, lemon plus ou moins explicite, OOC A FOND. J'suis désolée.  
 _Disclaimer_ : Juste l'histoire est mienne, j'suis pas sûr que les deux mangakas respectifs me laissent leurs personnages si ils voient un jour c'que j'en fais...  
 _NDA:_ J'ai franchement la flemme de le corriger maintenant, j'y suis depuis lundi matin et je viens de le finir, à 5h passé. Donc, je suis désolée des fautes glissées. Une fois le courage et la motivation retrouvés, promis, j'y corrige.

* * *

\- Parfois, j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de t'arracher le cœur à mains nues uniquement pour voir si je peux lire de la peur dans tes yeux.

Et même avec ça, je suis certain de ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir arracher ce sourire narquois de tes fines lèvres. Cet air suffisant qui ne te quitte jamais et ce regard ne trahissant rien d'autre qu'une perpétuelle lassitude de la vie. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, j'ouvrirais ta tête en deux Law, pour savoir comment tu fonctionnes. Je verrais te iris grises comme l'argent s'élargirent sous la terreur et tandis que ton sang pourpre s'échappera de ton corps inerte, j'aurais eu la satisfaction de t'avoir fait ressentir quelque chose.

\- Aussi alléchant que puisse être cette idée, je crains fort que tu ne puisses rien faire d'autre que d'imaginer tout ça.

Je n'ai que le silence pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de te donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Alors je t'observe dans la pénombre de la chambre aux murs de bois et au sol de pierre dans ce grand lit métallique qui est celui que nous devons occuper. Ton visage ne trahis rien de ce que tu peux penser ou ressentir, tes cheveux sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles te collent quelque peu au front. La respiration nullement saccadées malgré l'effort que tu corps doit fournir à l'instant présent. Cette bouche qui me donne envie de la dévorer comme un animal ne perd toujours pas ce rictus, comme si celui-ci restait glué sur ton visage.  
Tandis que mon bassin ondule contre le tien et que la chaleur de la pièce ne fait qu'augmenter, mes doigts s'aventurent vers ta gorge. Lentement, leur laissant le bon plaisir d'imprégner le touché de ta peau métissée.

\- Tu comptes me tuer, Tyki ?

Ta voix, chaude, me parvint et me fait tressaillir bien plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Je me presse alors d'avantage contre toi en attrapant ta gorge tandis qu'à mon tour, mes lèvres se retrouvent déformée dans un rictus presque malsain.

\- Te tuer ? Non. Ça serait moins drôle. J'ai envie de te détruire, te t'entendre supplier tandis que je briserais la dernière parcelle de fierté qu'il te reste encore. Je te briserais un jour, Trafalgar Law, soit en certain.

Et tu sais que je ferais tout pour, comme un défi que j'ai envie de remporter plus que tout. T'as pas besoin de me répondre, je le vois à ta façon de bouger que tu acceptes le challenge. Ta bouche attire la mienne dans un baiser sans tendresse, tes dents pinçant la peau de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'un gout de fer nous remplisse la bouche, mes doigts serrant ton cou si fort que j'en sais ta respiration coupée, leur emprise laissant une marque rougeoyante tatouer ta peau, la pièce désormais animée que par les bruits incessants de mon bassin faisant claquer la peau de tes cuisses.

¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`

La première pensée qui m'a traversé quand je t'ai vu, c'est que j'voulais qu'on s'envoie en l'air. Peu importe la surface miteuse qui allait accueillir ton corps, j'allais te faire ressentir des choses que t'avais jamais ressentie, je voulais briser ta raison et ton esprit, t'entendre me supplier comme si j'étais ton maître. Faire de toi une marionnette sans capacité de penser. T'attraper et te détruire, arracher ce sourire de ton visage pour voir tes larmes encore et encore et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement satisfait avant de t'abandonner dans ton désespoir et ton manque.

Alors j'ai essayé sans relâche et sans jamais être en mesure de fissurer un peu de ton être. Malgré tous les efforts que je pouvais mettre pour faire de toi un nom de plus sur la liste des gens que j'arrive à mettre en pièces. Je pensais que tu ferais rien de plus qu'être un nom de plus parmi une foule d'autres et pas que tu serais celui qui me ferait oublier tous les autres. Tu restais toujours le même, imperturbable et maître de toi-même en me laissant que ton corps à effleurer, toucher, dompter.  
Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je t'ai touché jusqu'à pouvoir tracer les yeux fermé chaque lignes de tes multiples tatouages à l'encre noire jusqu'à connaître sur le bout des doigts chaque réactions que tu as lorsque je marque ta peau de mes dents sans aucune douceur et pouvoir mémoriser chaque sons que tu laissais échapper dans nos ébats jusqu'à pouvoir en faire une mélodie accompagnant les souvenirs gravés dans la mémoire.

Plus on passe du temps ensemble, à se chercher et essayer de maîtriser l'autre et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on avancera jamais et qu'on s'en fout. J'aime cette idée bien que j'aurais voulu réussir à atteindre mon but. Finalement, t'es différent des autres et c'est pour ça que j'ai autant envie de toi.

Là encore, la tension électrisante entre nous ne faiblit pas. Confortablement installé autour de la table en vieux bois, avec des coussins glissés entre nos postérieurs et le carrelage gelé recouvrant le sol entier de ton appartement. L'odeur de clope froide et l'odeur mentholée qui trône toujours dans ton appartement se mélangent pour former un drôle de mélange étouffant et grisant à la fois.

\- Tu sais, pour un médecin, t'habite vraiment dans un appart' miteux.  
\- C'est pas assez bien pour son altesse ?  
\- Oh tu sais moi, peu m'importe l'endroit où j'te baise.  
\- Mets toi au boulot au lieu de te plaindre non ?

Faut pas me le dire deux fois. D'un mouvement de main, j'écrase ma cigarette à moitié fumée et plonge sur ton être installé en tailleurs à l'autre coin de la table basse. Ton regard d'argent brille sous la lumière bourdonnante du seul éclairage de la pièce. Une fois arrivé à ta hauteur, je me saisis de ta gorge pour, dans un mouvement presque rustre, plaquer ta tête contre le sol, laissant le bruit de ton crâne tombant sur le carrelage résonner à mes oreilles. Néanmoins, je lâche bien rapidement ma prise sur toi lorsque tes doigts aux phalanges tatouées se hissent jusqu'à ma mâchoire, l'empoignant avec fermeté afin de voler un baiser ardent sans même m'avoir laissé le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction. Nos langues se rencontrent et se touchent tandis que je fini par lâcher ta gorge et agripper d'une poigne ferme ta chevelure bleu nuit. Je nous relève sans lâcher ma prise, t'entendant lâcher un gémissement aussi plaintif qu'excité tandis que d'un coup sec, je te coince entre le mur et moi, me servant du mur à la vielle tapisserie effritée pour te maintenir à ma hauteur et ainsi, laisser libre court à mes mains de s'aventurer sur ta peau. Nos vêtements rejoignent le sol, tes ongles se plantent dans ma peau jusqu'à la griffer à nouveau, décorant mes omoplates de rouge.

Ça devient trop bon, trop étouffant et trop chaud pour que le jeu continue cette fois-ci encore. Ma main claque ta cuisse alors que tu l'enroules autour de ma hanche. J'avais jamais ressentis les choses comme ça. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne. J'avais jamais eu l'impression de crever comme ça. J'ai le sentiment que si je touche pas ta peau, si je sens pas ton odeur envoutante et si je te possède pas, je vais me retrouver perdu a ne plus savoir comment respirer. Mon corps brûlant me fait mal tant j'ai envie de toi, alors je n'attend pas d'avantage et dans un élan presque animal, je m'introduis entre tes chaires en lâchant pour la première fois depuis nos premiers ébats, un grognement de plaisir à la sensation de posséder ton corps. Le soulagement, l'exaltation, une pelote de sensations qui se formait dans le creux de mon estomac et qui me rendais plus que jamais. Ma tête me hurla de bouger, ton corps tremblant de désir se laissant plus aller que d'habitude et ta voix suave par le plaisir s'échappant de tes lèvres humides m'emporte et me fait perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste. Bientôt la pièce se remplit du bruit de nos peaux claquant ensemble avec fougue, de nos voix se mêlant ensemble bien que nos baisers pleins d'ardeur ne tentent de camoufler ses soupirs et gémissements rauques, comme si on cherchait tout deux à cacher à l'autre l'euphorie et l'étouffant désir dans laquelle on se noyait.

Durant la nuit entière, nos corps se sont embrasés avec ardeur et plaisir, nous laissant nous asphyxier l'un l'autre avec ce sentiment explosif qui nous va si mal, ce même sentiment que je voulais à tout prix ne jamais ressentir pour toi.

¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`

J'ai eu beau chercher à effacer ce qui avait prit forme cette nuit là, rien ne pu changer ça. Je me suis mis à chercher à comprendre comment, pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là, pourquoi il avait fallu que ça m'arrive quand je pensais enfin avoir trouvé un équilibre malsain pour les autres mais qui me sied si bien. Je devrais continuer à vouloir te faire du mal, à chercher à détruire les dernières onces de contrôles qui refusaient de se laisser effriter par mes passages et mes mots.

Prenant d'une poigne ferme plusieurs de mes mèches sombres et ondulées entre mes doigts, j'abats mon autre poing contre la table, faisant trembler la boisson dans mon verre et tinter entre eux les deux glaçons se laissant fondre dans le whisky.

Je suis bien forcé d'admettre la terrifiante vérité que ça implique et les conséquences qu'elle apporte avec elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, à maîtriser mon être de développer des sentiments qui n'ont jamais été permit pour moi. J'ai fais de toi sans le contrôler une faiblesse. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre. Quelque chose que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais devoir éliminer.

Et au fond, j'en ai pas envie. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Tu es devenu une faiblesse et ça me fait peur. Ce que tout ça implique me retourne l'estomac de terreur.

Alors j'ai attendu devant la porte de ton appartement, adossé contre la porte et regardant la vie continuer dans le quartier d'en face, le vent frais de Novembre me caressant le visage et faisant voler les mèches frivoles de mes cheveux, une cigarette se consumant entre mes lèvres pincées. Tu arrives quelques heures plus tard, et tu me souris en me voyant sans te douter de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Une fois qu'on se retrouve à l'intérieur et que ton manteau se retrouve répandu sur le sol, tu me toises avec des questions pleins les yeux, et seulement une sortant de cette bouche que j'aimerais embrasser sans fin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Tyki ?

Je veux te répondre mais les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Je me débats avec les voix me disant de craquer, de te garder avec moi même si tu es devenu la seule faille de mon existence. Plutôt que de flancher, je me mord la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à laisser une fine goute de sang perler jusqu'à mon menton tandis que je me saisis à nouveau de ta gorge avec cette violence qui a toujours été la notre toutefois dans un autre but qu'à l'accoutumé. Basculant sur le sol, mon corps surplombant le tien, je serre mes doigts en sentant ton pouls palpiter contre mes dextres. Réalisant mes intentions, tu t'agites en manquant d'air et je ne flanche pas. Je regarde la panique envahir tes yeux et je souris presque tristement en voyant ce sourire qui ne te quittait pas s'évanouir en laissant place à la peur que je rêvais de voir dans tes yeux. Tu convulses en manquant d'air, tes yeux deviennent humides alors que dans tes dernières forces, l'une de tes mains me laisse gouter une dernière fois à sa chaleur et son touché contre ma peau.

Et tout s'arrête. Tu ne te débats plus, ta main retombe lourdement, inerte alors que la vie a quitté tes iris désormais terne à jamais. Je regard ton corps, je te regarde toi qui m'a rendu faible, toi que j'ai tué. Mon front se pose contre le tien et alors que je ne sens plus ton souffle, je laisse mes émotions éclater et pleurer, hurlant sur ton corps sans vie avec un désespoir que je pensais pouvoir enfermer.

J'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'au final, ton nom serait celui qui arriverait à me fendre, à faire finalement de moi un nom sur une liste. J'ai jamais voulu t'aimer et alors que je l'évitais à tout prix, je t'ai aimé avec tant de violence que j'ai dû te tuer tellement j'avais peur de me laisser aller ou même, de me l'avouer.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et qu'un plafond que j'avais trop de fois observé m'accueillis, je me sentis lourd. Oppressé par un sentiment, par ce que je venais de voir, de faire. Mes joues inondées de larmes et mes yeux rougis, je tente de me redresser jusqu'à m'apercevoir qu'un poids m'empêche de faire des mouvements. Des cheveux bleus nuit, court et en bataille. De légères cernes épousant les contours des yeux fermés, des oreilles ornées de boucles d'or. L'odeur de menthe et de tabac, la chaleur de la peau sombre. Le buste tatoué qui se soulève au rythme d'une respiration calme. Law. Vivant.  
Plus vif et perdu que je voudrais bien l'admettre, je me redresse en t'emportant avec moi. Visiblement dérangé dans ce qui semble n'avoir été qu'un demi sommeil, tu ouvres lentement les paupières et me toises avec une fatigue et une légère irritation tandis que moi, je te toise tout en me sentant perdu.

\- C'est 6h40 du matin, on a passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. J'ai mal au cul et le corps en compote alors que je travaille dans quelques heures. Je peux savoir, au nom de ma couille gauche, pourquoi tu me réveilles au bout d'une demi-heure ?

Alors je réalise. J'ai rêvé de ce que j'allais faire après avoir réalisé ce qui avait éclaté à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sens tout de suite stupide. Et soulagé. Mes bras s'enroulent tout deux avec force autour de toi et ma tête vient se nicher dans ton cou, humant ton odeur particulière et appréciant la chaleur de ton corps qui dans mon cauchemar, était devenu aussi froid que l'était un corps ayant perdu toute vie.

\- Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur là ?  
\- Ta gueule. Juste… Laisse moi profiter. Tu es vivant. Laisse moi imprégner la chaleur de ta peau.  
\- Je te l'ai dis. Tu me tueras pas si facilement.  
\- J'ai paniqué. Je t'ai vu crever, j'te tuais moi-même parce que j'avais trop peur de te dire ce que j'aivais pas envie d'admettre. J'ai fais de toi une faiblesse que je pouvais pas avoir. T'es pas le premier avec qui je suis mais t'es le premier que je peux pas tuer. Je m'en fous que tu sois une faiblesse. Je te veux vivant, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors me laisses pas te tuer…

Tu peux comprendre sans que j'ai à te dire les mots qui font peur. Parce que je sais qu'au fond, t'as autant peur que moi. Mais c'est pas si grave, pour le moment. On réfléchira après. Là, tout ce qui importe c'est ta bouche trouvant la mienne alors que tu t'installe sur mes cuisses et que mes mains trouvent facilement tes hanches pendant que ton regard attrape le mien et que je m'y noie sans même chercher à résister. Tes lèvres s'étirent à nouveau dans ce sourire qui te va si bien, narquois et provocateur alors que tu te penches pour me glisser à l'oreille des mots me faisant frémir.

\- Tu as perdu, Tyki Mikk.


End file.
